Rise of the Guardians 2: Seed of Evil (Remastered)
by MidnightWillow516
Summary: The Man in the Moon has chosen a new guardian, but the other members are horrified to discover that guardian is someone they've hunted down for centuries. Meanwhile, Jack is troubled because he feels something is missing from his life. Luckily, this new guardian may have the answer. (I wasn't feeling the original narrative, so I decided to go a different direction.)
1. Twitterpated

**_It was several years after the Guardians of Childhood defeated the Boogeyman and saved the children of the world. After the event, St. North and Bunnymund prepared for their holidays while Toothiana and the Sandman continued their daily duties. The latest guardian, Jack Frost, was able to adjust to his responsibilities with the help of his colleagues. They became his closest friends and eventually his family. However, he still had much to learn, especially about himself._**

* * *

On a cool autumn evening, a certain winter sprite is paying a visit to his mortal friend. Jack Frost relaxes on a bed in the room of Jamie Bennet, who is now about the same age as Jack. Jamie frantically searches through his closet, making his clothes practically fly out of the closet. Jamie is nervous because his friends pressured him into asking out his childhood friend, Pippa, who he has "liked" for some time. To his surprise, she agreed, and now he has to get ready to take her to the park.

"I don't get why you're so stressed," says Jack, twirling his staff like a baton. "You've hung out with Pippa for years."

"This is different," responds Jamie. "This is the first time we're hanging out alone together."

"What difference does that make?"

"It's a huge difference. We've never been together without having the guys around. I don't know if I can hold on a hang out with just the two of us."

"Come on, she's your friend. You've known each other since you were kids. Even if something goes wrong, she won't abandon you over it."

"... Yeah, maybe you're right."

"Though, I don't think she'll appreciate you showing up late."

Jack points to the clock and Jamie sees he is thirty minutes late. He forcibly dresses and rushes out the door. Jack finds his neurotic behavior hilarious. He thinks to himself he has to see this get together take place. If anything to make his friend doesn't pass out from anxiety.

* * *

Jamie runs through the streets on his way to Pippa's house. Jack flies over beside him, still snickering a little.

"Ya know, I could fly you to her house. It'd save you some time."

"Thanks, but it might look suspicious if someone sees a teenager hovering through the air, looking like he's being carried by nothing."

"Fair enough."

"You're not gonna follow us, are you?"

"Jamie, I don't pry. I have a life outside of you guys."

Jamie raises an eyebrow at Jack, signaling him to leave.

"Alright, alright I'm going."

Jack flies away and Jamie continues running. Eventually, he arrives at Pippa's house. He takes a minute to catch his breath before ringing the doorbell. He stands on the doorstep, waiting for a response. Little does he know that Jack never actually left. In fact, he is now peeking from the rooftop of the house, eagerly waiting for this event to get started. When the front door opens, Jamie tenses up.

"Sorry I'm late, Pippa. I lost track of time and..."

When Jamie sees Pippa at the doorway, he loses his words. Ever since they were children, Pippa has held a tomboyish personality right down to her clothing. Tonight, however, she does something different. She is dressed very cutely and girly. She doesn't even have her favorite beanie on.

"You okay," asks Pippa?

"... I... eh...uh... you look... really nice."

"Thanks."

Pippa shuts the door behind her and follows Jamie. They talk and stroll down the street while Jack follows them, much to their ignorance.

* * *

After a while, they enter the empty local park. The winter sprite continues to spy on the mortal teenagers while hiding from tree to tree. Jamie and Pippa see a bench ahead of them, so they decide to go over and sit down. Jack settles on a tree right above them. The two sit in pleasant silent and enjoy the beautiful scenery. The colorful leaves fall from their branches and land on the concrete ground.

Jamie takes a moment to subtly look at Pippa. He never noticed until recent years how pretty she is. As he watches from his tree, Jack is confused by his friend's strange behavior. Jamie is acting shy and awkward, something he never did before. He stuttered some of his sentences earlier and seems to be emitting a hint of sweat, despite the cool weather. Jack doesn't understand why Jamie is acting this way. He has known this girl his entire life. Why is he so nervous around her all of a sudden?

Jamie looks away before Pippa could catch him. Much to his sudden surprise, he feels her hand on his. This makes him all the more nervous. Jack starts to remember this sort of thing happening before. He has seen people hold hands and act shy around each other. Could that be what is happening here?

Jamie works up the nerve to face Pippa and before he knows it... she kisses him. This surprises Jack and even more so with Jamie, who now has a cherry red face. After a few moments, Jamie's anxiety fades. He begins to melt and even kisses her back.

While these two are clearly happy, Jack is not. After they finish, the new lovers stand up and walk away hand in hand. Jack thinks about ruining the moment by making them slip on ice. Although, he realizes that Jamie would never forgive him if he did that. He finds he cannot watch this anymore, so he quickly flies away.

* * *

Jack retreats to the forest. He keeps flying until he reaches the pond where was reborn. He lands near the pond and starts pacing around, frustrated and overthinking what just happened. He does not understand why watching Jamie and Pippa kiss made him upset. He finds he cannot figure this out on his own. He needs someone to talk to about this. There is only one person he can think of for that.


	2. The Talk

The wind whisks Jack through the air. He is lifted higher and higher and soars through the sky. As he leaves Burgess, he soon flies over New York, Quebec, Greenland, and finally reaches the North Pole. Luckily, the constant snow and below-zero temperature were far from an issue for him.

Jack sees the workshop of his friend, North, and flies towards the icy hill, where it rests. He lands in front of the entrance, sweeps off the snow from his shoulder, and knocks on the enormous doors. It only takes a few seconds for a yeti to open the door and let him in.

"Hey Phil," Jack greets, "long time no see."

The yeti nicely replies, in his species' tongue, as Jack walks away. He strolls through the halls while holding his staff against his shoulder, passes the folkish furniture and decorative tapestries, and finally finds the main hall. He stops and takes a moment to take in his surroundings. The colorful air balloons, flying boats, and toys swarm the gigantic, magnificent room, the yetis are busy crafting wonderful toys, and the silly elves test them.

 _No matter how many times I come here, this place still blows me away._

A few of the elves walk up to Jack and indicate that they want him to follow them. He does so and follows them to the elevator. Once they stop, the elves lead Jack past the yetis, carving and painting ice to make toy cars, dolls, and trains. They finally reach North's office and the elves let Jack go in on his own. When he opens the door, he sees North carving what appears to be a beautiful, decorative music box made of ice.

"Hey North," Jack says.

North turns around to see Jack, gets up from his chair to shake his hand.

"Ah, Jack," North exclaims with delight! "Good to see you, my boy. What can I do for you?"

"I was hoping I could talk to you about something."

"Of course. Come inside."

North sits back in his chair and directs his hand toward the chair next to him.

"Take a seat"

Jack sets his staff beside the desk and sits in the chair next to North, who offers him a (non-alcoholic) eggnog. He takes the cup and has a sip of the creamy eggnog.

"So tell me," says North, "what is on your mind?"

Jack sets his cup on the desk. He leans forward, holds his own hands, and sighs heavily. This is a matter that has disturbed him before. North has been like a father to him, so Jack felt this was the only person he could talk to. North can tell Jack is bothered by whatever is on his mind. He leans forward, with one hand on his leg and the other holding his chin, giving Jack his full attention.

"I say Jamie hang out with his friend Pippa tonight."

"Oh?"

"He seemed really nervous around her and I didn't know why until..."

"Until?"

"... until they kissed."

"Oh! That is wonderful... Is it not?"

"I didn't like watching that happen."

"Are you concerned about Jamie growing up?"

"No. Jamie's already grown since we met and he still believes in us. I know that even when he's an adult, he'll still believe. But what bothers me is how happy they were."

Surprised, North sits up with both hands on his legs. Jack rubs the back of his neck and sighs.

"This isn't the first time I've felt this way. I've seen people like that for years. Seeing their faces light up and get that glimmer in their eyes when they look at each other, makes me feel uneasy. I feel like they have something I don't. Everything has been going great for me since I became a guardian. Kids all around the world believe in me, I have a lot of fun with them, I've gone on a lot of awesome adventures with you and the others, and I even get along with Bunny now!"

Both chuckle at Jack's statement, thinking back to Jack and Bunny's rivalry. After the brief moment of humor, Jack returns to feeling miserable.

"So, with things going so well for me, I should be satisfied! But… I still feel… incomplete."

North feels terribly sorry for Jack. It pains him to see his young friend so sad like this.

"I just can't figure it out."

North begins to stroke his long beard, pondering Jack's situation. He suddenly comes to a realization. He considers Jack's physical age and the confusing thoughts and feelings boys have around his age.

"Jack," he says. "Have you ever considered that you may need someone in your life who is…more than friend?"

"What are you saying," Jack asks in utter confusion?

North stands up from his chair to receive Jack's full attention.

"I am saying… companionship."

"What?"

North sits on his desk, folds his hands together, and further explains himself.

"Someone who will be there for you, no matter what."

"But I already have that kind of relationship with you and the other Guardians."

"Yes, but… companion is someone you can always trust. They will love and accept who you are and stay by your side for the rest of your days."

North can see that Jack is still confused with what he is trying to tell him. He starts to consider that Jack may be a teenager, but he has the innocence of a child. He probably has never experienced any mature emotions, since he lived a carefree childhood and hardly interacted with anyone before he became a guardian. He decides he should let Jack discover things on his own.

"So, how am I supposed to find this person," asks Jack?

North steps off his desk, signaling Jack to stand up and take his staff. North guides him to the door.

"Your companion will come to you when the time," North replies. "And that companion will come to you soon. I feel it…"

"…In your belly," Jack finishes wittily?

"Exactly."

The two grin at each other in understanding.

"Well, thanks for listening, North."

"Of course, Jack. If you want to talk more about this, come by any time."

"Got it. See ya."

North walks over to a large lever and uses his unusual strength to pull it, which opens the window in the ceiling dome. Jack flies out the window and goes on his way back to Burgess. North smiles, thinking to himself that once Jack what he's looking for, he will be in for quite the experience. He walks back to his office and closes the door behind him.


	3. Who Is She?

In the pleasant village of Giverny, in Normandy, France, the locals prepare for a particular autumn holiday. Halloween is around the corner. Some people decorate their homes and the streets with orange and black ornaments. Others set up stands for the Halloween festival. In the homes, families prepare delicious traditional autumn cuisine. Everyone is excited about the holiday, especially the children. Many of them visit the pumpkin patch, to pick the perfect orange squash to turn into lovely jack-o-lanterns. Some older children start the traditions early by pranking people's houses.

All of this is being watched by Jack, who is standing on a medieval building. Halloween is his second favorite holiday. It is one of the most fun times of the year. Around this time of the month, he goes around the world and watches children get excited about the festivities. Once Halloween finally arrives, he gets into the spirit and plays mischevious pranks himself.

Suddenly, Jack hears a sound. It faintly sounds like singing. It sounds like it's coming from across town. As faint as the singing is, it sounds bewitching to Jack. He feels as though the singing is possessing him, calling to him, so he flies through the town to follow it. The singing gets louder and louder as he comes closer and he finds the Fondation Claude Monet, an exquisite ornate garden.

Jack lands in the garden and walks through it, looking for the source of the singing. As he walks on the stone path, he can't help but admire his surroundings. The drooping willow trees, towering vine archway, and colorful flowers make this place feel magical. This feeling intensifies when Jack can hear the singing better. It now sounds like a girl singing a melody in a soft, gentle voice and a fetching English accent. Jack picks up the pace until he reaches the lilypad river and finally finds what he's looking for.

It is a girl singing, who looks to be around Jack's age. She walks slowly on the river, so he knows she must be a spirit. However, because she's far away, he can't properly see her. Quietly, he flies around the river, hides behind one of the willows, and he gets a better look. The girl wears a knee-length dance dress that flatters her slender, delicate figure. The top is a black one shoulder long sleeve with crystal rhinestones across the chest. The skirt is purple, slanted, and covered by a black transparent wrap. Her left arm has a purple ribbon tied around it. She also has skin colored stockings and black wrap boots that reach up to her calves.

Jack watches the girl dance on the water with light feet as she sings. She dances like a graceful faery queen.

 _"Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation_  
 _Darkness stirs and wakes imagination_  
 _Silently the senses abandon their defenses."_

The girl sweeps one leg behind her and raises her hand to her chest.

 _"Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor_  
 _Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender_  
 _Turn your face away from the garish light of day_  
 _Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light_  
 _And listen to the music of the night."  
_

 _"Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams_  
 _Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before_  
 _Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar!_  
 _And you'll live as you've never lived before."_

Lightning bugs start to swirl around her as she tip-toes on the water. Jack is very enchanted from watching. This girl dances rather wonderfully and has the voice of an angel.

 _"Softly, deftly, music shall surround you_  
 _Feel it, hear it, closing in around you_  
 _Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind_  
 _In this darkness which you know you cannot fight_  
 _The darkness of the music of the night."_

The girl begins to lift off the ground and slowly rise higher and higher. She basks in the moonlight spotlighting her.

 _"Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world_  
 _Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before_  
 _Let your soul take you where you long to be_  
 _Only then can you belong to me."_

The girl twirls around, and without knowing, lets Jack finally see her face. Her eyes are closed, but when he does see her face... the world stops.

This is the most beautiful girl ever conceived. Her porcelain skin and ebony hair shine in the light of the moon. Her lips are thin and rosy. She possesses slim eyebrows, a petite nose, and curled eyelashes.

Jack lets his mouth hang open and his practically pop out. He has never seen anyone so captivating. Gazing at the girl's beauty puts him in a hypnotic state. Suddenly, he begins to feel a strong pressure in his chest. He puts his back against the tree, shuts his eyes, and clenches his chest. It feels as though his heart is trying to pound its way out of his chest. He does not understand where this "pain" is coming from. However, he looks back up at the black-haired girl and forgets about the pain. He turns back around, rests his head on the trunk, reverts back to his mesmerized state.

 _"Floating, falling, sweet intoxication_  
 _Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation_  
 _Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in_  
 _To the power of the music that I write_  
 _The power of the music of the night."_

While Jack can't take his eyes away from the girl above, he does not entirely know why she compels him. He has seen many pretty girls over the past three hundred years, whether mortal or spirit and he watched some of them perform beautifully. Although, something about her feels different. She seems mysterious and alluring. Furthermore, where those girls only performed to impress people, this one is merely pouring her heart out.

 _"You alone can make my song take flight_  
 _Help me make the music of the night."_

As she finishes singing, the girl gently lowers from the air and lands on the bridge over the river. Jack finally snaps out of his trance and thinks to go talk to her. Though, as he is about to go to her, he hears someone yelling. The girl hears it too and it startles her, forcing her to finally open her eyes. When she does, Jack's heart stops.

She has large eyes with yellow-white iris' and narrow pupils. She also lets her mouth hang a little, revealing long, sharp canines in her teeth. Tooth would have a heart attack if she saw them. If the girl was not so beautiful, she would look like a monster.

The English girl turns and sees someone running from a distance. She seems scared as if whoever is running is coming after her. She quickly picks up a bag off the bridge and runs away. Jack flies over to see who she is running away from and find two familiar individuals, the leprechaun, and the groundhog.

The leprechaun is called Padraig. He is short (obviously), has green eyes, and long red hair on his head and face. He wears a white buttoned down shirt, a green kilt supported by a brown cobbler tool belt, and brown buckled shoes. He also has gold rings on his ear and hand.

The groundhog is also known as Chuck. He is twice the size of an average human man and is covered with bushy brown fur. He wears a steampunk mining suit and goggles.

Padraig rides on top of Chuck, who runs on all fours. He holds up Charlie's lantern, so he can see where he is going. Chuck runs over the bridge and follows the girl. Jack instinctively follows the two to get an explanation.

"Hey guys," he shouts, catching up to them!

"Jack," cheers Padraig in his Irish accent! "Thank Begorrah! Think you can lend us a hand? We're trying to capture the she-demon over there!"

"Why? What did she do?"

"The varmint dun stole from us," Chuck chimes in with a southern accent! "She took the gold I spent all week mining for Padraig."

"And she took a pair of boots I just finished making! She's been doing this for nearly two hundred years! Now, that wench is gonna get what's comin' to her!'

"What are you gonna do, exactly?"

"We're gonna catch her and turn her over to the others guardians."

"What?!"

"She's been wanted by them for centuries. There's a hefty price for anyone who brings her to them alive."

"What for?"

"Can't talk about it now. High ho, Chuck! Away!"

Chuck stops and starts digging into the dirt, making a large tunnel. He keeps digging and digging until he and Padraig are out of sight. Even so, Jack can see them from the moving bump in the ground, so he continues following them.

The fanged girl keeps on running, but she looks behind to see the moving bump and infers that Padraig and Chuck are gaining on her. She runs even faster than any living creature.

* * *

The chase carries out from France to Italy, from Italy to Austria, and from Austria to Romania. It isn't long before the dark-haired girl leads the men to Greece and they enter Tatoi Forest in Athens. She jumps high off the ground and leaps from tree to tree. Chuck digs out of the ground and resumes chasing her. Padraig decides to make this easier for them. He digs into one of his belt pouches and pulls out a gold coin. He flips the coin, which makes him and Chuck disappear, leaving only gold dust.

The English girl leaps off one last tree before coming across an open area. Just when she thinks she can escape, she finds a seashore and instantly stops before she can set foot on the sand. She stands there completely petrified over looking at the sea. She is able to snap out of her state when she hears Padraig and Chuck magically appear behind her. When she tries to run away again, Padraig pulls out a gold coin, flips it, and generates a brick wall in front of her. Becuase of this, it becomes clear to the girl that she is not going anywhere.

"You're only endangering yourselves," she says eerily.

"Threaten us all ya like, lass," says Padraig. "You took our belongings and have done Begorrah knows what else and you're gonna pay for it!"

"Yeah, you're comin' with us," adds Chuck, "even if we gotta make ya!"

Jack finally catches up and enters the scene at the beach. He isn't quite sure what to do. The other guardians would have put a bounty on this girl for a reason. But then, why have they never told him about her? Someone like her could not hurt anyone. All he can do is stand there and see what happens.

The fanged girl sighs at the thought of having to fight but knows she has no choice. She reaches over and pulls a long silver knife out of the back of her dress. She gets in a subtle battle stance while Padraig hops off of Chuck and they ready themselves to fight as well. Padraig pulls a cobbling hammer from his belt and Chuck takes a pickaxe from his boot.

Chuck charges at the girl and attempts to strike with his pickaxe, but she dodges swiftly. Then, Padraig swings his hammer only for the girl to jump over him and sweep his short legs, causing him to fall. The leprechaun and groundhog each try to attack the girl, but she proves too quick to hit. She does her best to avoid the shore while dodging and flipping.

Meanwhile, Jack is still watching this and is impressed by the girl's speed and agility. Eventually, they start jousting with the girl. She struggles to keep up with two opponents. Jack can see her difficulty and worries that they may overpower her. Even if she is a criminal, he wouldn't want them to hurt her much less get her locked up. Something in his mind whispers for him to do something. He aims his staff and shoots a frost beam, creating a large patch of ice in the ground. The ice makes Padraig and Chuck slip and fall on their backs. Before they have a chance to get back up, the raven-haired girl points her knife at their faces. They both look up at her to see a frightening glare to the point where the girl's yellow-white eyes actually glow. This makes Padraig and Chuck recoil in fear.

"Perhaps I didn't make myself clear," she says in a soft yet threatening voice. "I wanted to make things easy on you two, but you refuse to take a hint. Now, unless you want me to actually try killing you, I suggest you run along home and leave me alone. Understand?"

Without a response, Chuck hastily digs in the ground and retreats through a large hole. Padraig almost feels abandoned. He looks back up at the English girl and she squints her eyes at him. He can almost feel what she is thinking.

 _Are you still here?_

He decides to comply and crawls for his life through the tunnel. When all this is done, Jack laughs hysterically. He has never seen anyone act so cowardly, much less over a girl. And he wouldn't have expected such a lovely maid to send a and a large rodent fleeing. When he finishes laughing, he notices the girl staring at him, almost shocked. He starts to feel very awkward. He can hardly think of something to say.

"... Uh-"

The fanged girl speeds away before Jack can form a sentence. He feels he should follow her, but figures if she sees him following her, she will try to lose him. He decides he should be discreet. He lets the girl go on her own. After a minute, Jack predicts she must be at least almost home by now, given how fast she is.

"Hey wind," he calls! "Take me to wherever that girl is."

His friend obeys and whisks him off to his destination.

* * *

 **For the three of you who don't know, the song in this chapter is "The Music of the Night" by Andrew Lloyd Webber. I know this song has been done to death, but in this case, I had no choice. And after that, I will write the next sequel. If you want to see Nyx before your eyes, go to my DeviantArt page, ddvamp180.**

 **P.S. Padraig belongs to Shootingstar03 and the groundhog (who doesn't actually have a name) belongs to cirquedelart, both on DeviantArt.**

 **P.P.S The name Chuck may seem random and ordinary, but if you put the pieces together, you're gonna laugh.**


End file.
